Rogue Magazine
Rogue Magazine is a worldwide digital lifestyle magazine released in 2015. From the website's description, its purpose states: "Rogue combines an innovative visual aesthetic with intellectually provocative content, to push the boundaries of what independent media has to offer. In an age where style has overtaken substance, listicles run rampant, and likes supersede quality, Rogue is raising its flag as a conduit to creatives across the world. We showcase the artists, tastemakers, and makers of all kinds who are creating a culture where meaning is paramount and the metric of success is creating something that matters, be it a movie, a meal, or a meaningful story."http://www.theroguemag.com/aboutus/ On August 25th, 2015, Melanie Martinez was featured in an interview and participated in a photo shoot with the magazine. Interview With her signature two-toned hair, lightly freckled cheeks and deep ruby lipstick, indie-rock darling Melanie Martinez sparkles her way into our hearts the moment we lay eyes on her. Her debut album, Cry Baby, just debuted #5 on the charts through Atlantic Records. Here's some highlights from her upcoming feature in our debut issue, available September 15th. On public perception & the fishbowl of fame: "It’s definitely scary to think about that much attention on you. I want to do anything possible to get the music out there. I want everybody to hear the story of the album. But as far as me being out there in the light like that, I don’t really care so much about people caring about me. If I could, I would go back and make a secret identity. So I could just go out to the grocery store like a normal person." On The Voice & doing things her way: "I don’t want someone to tell me how to do something that’s just art to me. With music, I feel like I have the freedom to experiment and express myself. When I was sixteen, I auditioned for The Voice, and that’s when things started moving and happening. It was crazy, I didn’t expect all this to happen. I didn’t know how else to put my stuff out there, and really go for it--and I think that The Voice helped me just figure out how to get into this." On her collaborative writing process: "I’ll write down a list of ideas that I have and then go into the studio and go through sounds with producers, to figure what kind of vibe I am feeling, what I want in the song. I love working with producers and just seeing where they’re at and what ideas they have. I think that’s really fun. It’s definitely a collaboration. If I’m by myself, I obviously will write the song by myself. But even with co-writers, I’m still very lyrical. That’s my main focal point—lyrics. I love telling stories, and I love getting the point across and making sure that I can fit all of that in." On her dream collaborator: "I have a very small list in my head of people that I would do songs with. Right now would be The Weeknd. I just think that it’d be so interesting because my music is so, like, "little-kid", but he’s very mature and explicit in a raunchy way, and in the hip-hip world I feel like bringing the alternative little-kid theme with him would be really weird and interesting…kinda f*cked up, but cool!" Photo Shoot YS4gAjtY.jpeg IMG_7219.jpg EQf3s-Tu.jpeg 60227124_1021932681325916_5208095725921720106_n.jpg B96AE21B-F469-48E9-9727-D83C22FAC62C.jpeg Dthws27W4AE8T2k.jpg IcQIfZYQ.jpeg Z8-awDzg.jpeg 44451550_1899960416738328_257711151113451215_n.jpg Dm4jJi8l.jpeg CpPGfCRM.jpeg K046Kj1v.jpeg IXugCXgX.jpeg KmlnflCH.jpeg GLrR7_CH.jpeg 8A4609A1-80D6-42B9-9604-163AC90D51A2.jpeg|Released version DqnrRJ5X4AA2SrA.jpg 30894204 419548201840571 8248160018210226176 n.jpg GHeyBBCw.jpeg rogue1.jpg IIzw9iCA.jpeg 8IjfOwfk.jpeg PorHsnrn.jpeg RvKY1JUc.jpeg E_iPNEPL.jpeg HCz2cLbp.jpeg DrGw27CUwAAQS36.jpg W5Zpjulw.jpeg Ebb6035f-0302-4116-ae6a-cf7cf83fa38d.jpg 44338722_2319043841661371_7141693376864874949_n.jpg rogue4.jpg OQAZRfMO.jpeg Ds4Al1bX4AI6tv3.jpg Zyr_EJeG.jpeg Roguemagazine.jpg ODT7qdly.jpeg MPFOA2Wo.jpeg TuFh09Cw.jpeg IMG_2032.jpg BJTv0ALX.jpeg GjBEUreg.jpeg HJncM_jo.jpeg DrGw27BVAAAZMyl.jpg 35DDFF9E-A485-4235-A83D-AC68A700E8F9.jpeg BYdBUAaV.jpeg 2ZBgPQaC.jpeg IMG 0910.jpg BxQbLDOa.jpeg NIEIYhT3.jpeg 9O0mzDJA.jpeg FGJ63J-S.jpeg rogue3.jpg D1Zso9Zg.jpeg roguemagazin.jpg RSlDTDuT.jpeg IMG_7210.jpg CDHGweQ7.jpeg Roguemagaz.png Ue6AcmjC.jpeg Mel Rogue Leak 3.jpg Roguemagazi.jpg|Released version TrvlQzaw.jpeg 6YLAbc5T.jpeg R2c4uAiQ.jpeg ZaukMrSG.jpeg 955B9122-E414-4542-89CA-56D06A4ECD1A.jpeg QrxPPxHp.jpeg EoEE4Psa.jpeg -JrlngI4.jpeg Y9W2VuwQ.jpeg rogue2.jpg U0ROnd9z.jpeg AxUB18ZQ.jpeg 43709208_2130456073673962_4674869283070803909_n.jpg 43985954_2210644575821168_1469373470884911086_n.jpg 1Kgka4sg.jpeg ZTUw5toA.jpeg Nx4bFHcG.jpeg OEoJ7GOc.jpeg 2h5m7N2K.jpeg 1-xpsTHX.jpeg 59845713_2099279206786891_992323880941349387_n.jpg DsvJGnkX4AUEuTl.jpg 224CA9F0-E5D3-4D5C-9623-9C4AE5B4C22F.jpeg 302BCB0D-2547-459A-ACA6-F71815E50986.jpeg 60559603_2381651305400248_7364131982721806110_n.jpg DcPGyjBW0AAnhmk.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 5.jpg DcJrbubVwAEC_gm.jpg|Released version ZeN7uEg0.jpeg Xi2X2UiI.jpeg 43778770_322728715176466_2168603309969428014_n.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 8.jpg J1F6_Scf.jpeg UKn30j_x.jpeg PzBKNapT.jpeg 88vq3iYM.jpeg YsgLV118.jpeg SNTvTceg.jpeg 2A683F19-7D22-4A01-BFFD-9A0FC1986C07.jpeg Dos4iUM4.jpeg N5WXubFh.jpeg LvHJHHe5.jpeg St9Au9lL.jpeg L2rq9BUF.jpeg CCA92006-E4C9-4873-9FA4-B75BB58D255D.jpeg|Released version rogue5.jpg EeWrM-KE.jpeg G3JEwcRw.jpeg N06VYwvI.jpeg LbZ5NFo2.jpeg XzsvbYN4.jpeg BJJ0HQM7.jpeg Ohp0ifi0.jpeg 9xxcc1ic.jpeg CaeijteC.jpeg ZdMdYEWw.jpeg BeR2DFLM.jpeg 24889BDC-0D07-4A4A-920E-B1A88B94624E.jpeg 8FsPnWwo.jpeg YhqTSHrX.jpeg T09gl8Fo.jpeg Njup1S0s.jpeg Z4m6KXLq.jpeg 1106456A-0B74-46F0-887E-9DC2D23DC32B.jpeg RfWQKEvw.jpeg 9TXFDuD0.jpeg VJe94co5.jpeg 30973954 224227291643926 5070597986900246528 n.jpg I2oV7LFs.jpeg YBiIRnk0.jpeg ETs9reag.jpeg 17A72633-0B4C-419C-A7B8-B936BB7C3C36.jpeg 4F9801A1-7655-45DA-BB93-1833E6C94F08.jpeg RogueMag1.jpeg ZTxtlYy6.jpeg A0Ta8MEr.jpeg 60297855_603853780097087_6434690435416274791_n.jpg 5_fl7iY8.jpeg DiQaZnJW0AUXbRI.jpg LxmvrAw8.jpeg YjXFEovN.jpeg 44790564_1898492376934305_37308926861950234_n.jpg Mel Rogue Leak 10.jpg FbTT1H_b.jpeg SQpaLGbZ.jpeg X9QqTfOQ.jpeg RogueMag2.jpeg FK9cmKv0.jpeg Df3aqC6VQAEu6lk.jpg UBp-0oZK.jpeg 43072509_283644369149735_157055291935885727_n.jpg EBCEF5F5-784D-40DE-86AD-07337309C2BE.jpeg 53e2ea0f499ceaa874893e57f3f7cc36.jpg LNmGE0HR.jpeg q3abNa_Y.jpeg Mel Rogue Leak 2.jpg RogueMag3.jpeg RogueMag4.jpeg RogueMag6.jpeg RogueMag7.jpeg RogueMag8.jpeg RogueMag9.jpeg RogueMag10.jpeg RogueMag11.jpeg RogueMag12.jpeg RogueMag13.jpeg RogueMag14.jpeg RogueMag15.jpeg RogueMag16.jpeg RogueMag17.jpeg RogueMag18.jpeg RogueMag19.jpeg RogueMag20.jpeg IMG_1696.jpg|Behind the scenes 46938902_560816091048380_5775156104532280592_n.jpg|Behind the scenes Trivia * Melanie wore a piece of merchandise in this photo shoot, the Crybaby necklace. * Melanie has done an interview in one of the outfits from the photo shoot. This interview is currently lost. References Category:Magazines Category:Interviews Category:Photo Shoots Category:2015